A Whole Different Light
by ASenseofImagination
Summary: After an expected visit from Hermes, Calypso is finally freed from Ogygia. When a certain something that Hermes says captures her attention, Calypso's hopes rise. But what if she's seeing things in a whole different light? OOC.  Percabeth and WillxCalypso
1. The Start Of It All

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! This is our first story. The idea came up randomly...somehow. Anyways this chapter is really short since we want to make sure you like it before we continue. This story was written by us. (Four friends- AJ, BW, KMM and DW) **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Let the show begin… I mean story!**

**Tell us what you think!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

Calypso's p.o.v:

_Chapter 1_

A bowl of mashed potatoes appeared before me with a clatter. I could still sense the presence of the invisible servants.

"You may leave now." I said softly.

Just then, the air beside me started to shimmer and glow. "Lord Hermes?" I asked with a slight bow. "Calypso, beautiful as always." he smiled.

"My lord, I would be eternally grateful if you would–"

I'm usually visited by Hermes from time to time for pointless reasons…

"Get to the point? Yes. I came here to let you know… Lord Zeus has issued a new law. All peaceful titans must be released from their curse, which means you may be able to become mortal. "

I was stunned; it was too sudden and good to be true. "How…what…why…? I stuttered.

"It is a gift from a demigod who goes by the name of Percy Jackson. He has refused immortality from Lord Zeus and is requesting that all peaceful children of the titans be released of their curses." he chuckled. "Brave boy, that Perseus…"

Hermes kept talking, but I wasn't listening anymore. One name stuck in my brain: Percy Jackson, the boy who has haunted my dreams since the battle of the Labyrinth, holding my hand and smiling, his sea green eyes sparkling in the moon light. And then I was jolted out of my momentary daydream when I heard Hermes say, "…and it's rumored that he did it for a girl."

"Did what for a girl?" I asked quickly.

"Gave up immortality, Calypso! Gods, haven't you been listening to me?"

My hopes immediately flew sky high like the seagull I could see flying high above me in the distance. Did I think that Percy would give up immortality for me?

Apparently I did.

**Tell us what you think be dropping a review!**


	2. When Mortals Take Over

**Authors Note**

**Well, here's the second chapter! This is kind of a filler, but it's still important. We would also like to dedicate this to one of our amazing friends, Rola! **

**Disclaimer: If we were Rick Riordan, we wouldn't be here.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Review! **

_Chapter 2: When Mortals Take Over_

It had been a whole week since I'd left my prison of a few thousand years and given up immortality. I'd had some problem blending in with people, seeing I was the only one wearing a white sleeveless Greek dress, but thanks to a mortal girl named Rola, I survived. The girl was a regular girl with kind deep brown eyes and curly brown hair, and fortunately seemed to be the only person who was not staring at me. Other people on the 'street' stared, snickered, and even shouted rude remarks after me. Then out of thin air, Rola was in front of me.

"Are you from a foreign country?" she asked looking concerned. I must've looked pretty lost.

"I…I just moved here, and I don't understand the way people dress and talk and what they even eat." I said sounding so depressed that I didn't care that I was saying all this to a perfect stranger (Then again, I don't know any mortals who've lived for a few thousand years.)But I didn't have to worry. Before I'd even finished talking, she'd pushed me into something called a 'taxi' and we were 'driving' to her house.

"Tell me about yourself." Rola asked looking curiously at my braided long blond hair and Greek dress.

"My name is… Calypso." I replied hesitantly not sure how she'd take of my name. Surprisingly, she just nodded her head as if she was used to hearing weird names.

"Where did you live before?" I was stuck. I couldn't exactly tell her that I had been marooned on a phantom island by the Olympians because my dad was Atlas. However, I was saved from any awkward answers because we'd arrived at her house and she dragged me to her room, saying she would give me a 'makeover', whatever that was.

I soon found out. It apparently meant changing from my usual comfortable dress into a very uncomfortable 'outfit' consisting of a pair of 'jeans', a black 'shirt', and 'Converse' instead of the white Greek sandals I'd always worn. It also meant undoing my braids and 'straightening' my hair. Then finally, she put 'lip-gloss' on my lips to make them look shiny. To me, all it did was taste very nasty.

Throughout the 'makeover', she thought me new, extremely weird, and different words that I'd never ever heard of nor liked. Words like 'dude', 'yo','hi' and 'hey'. They sounded very disrespectful. I couldn't imagine me or anyone else for that matter going up to Zeus and saying "Hey dude, what's up?" They'd probably get struck by lightning!

After a very long time, Rola took me to a 'mirror' and made me revolve slowly. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe it was me.

I touched the pocket of my 'jeans' which held the moon lace flower I'd taken from my dress when Rola wasn't looking.

I looked in the mirror one last time…

I was ready to go.


	3. Dreams Shattered

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

**So here's something random, AJ was wondering are there any Green Day fans out there? Apparently she's obsessed and just HAD to know. So just review and tell us =)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

**Chapter 3**

The first thing that came to my mind when I woke up was the fact that I was way too comfortable. The past week since, I'd slept in the strangest places; on a bench in the park, up a tree, and once even in a creepy old house this was supposedly 'haunted'. All these places had one thing in common: they were all cold, damp, and definitely not comfortable.

But today, I felt strangely warm and my body was not complaining of being stiff. I opened my eyes to a white ceiling with a small chandelier hanging and a jolt of all the memories of yesterday's events flooded back.

"Of course!" I thought. I was staying in a 'hotel' that I'd paid for with those flimsy paper 'dollar' things that people seemed to think were money. Rola's dad had given me a couple of hundred of these 'dollar bills' in exchange for one of the drachmas I happened to have on me. As soon as he saw it, he started muttering something about ancient Greece, much to my discomfort. I glanced at Rola who rolled her eyes and mouthed "nutty archeologists". Figures. After that I left and got myself a ride to New York and had found this 'hotel'. I still had money, but if I ever ran out of them, I guess I could sell a drachma to another crazy person.

I got out of bed and grabbed my few belongings which were two of Rola's shirts and a pair of jeans, some lip stuff she'd made me take and a hairbrush. I stuffed it all into a hand bag (which too, was borrowed from Rola). I did myself up 'till I thought I looked decent, and then checked out.

And now came the most important part, the part that would possibly guide me to Percy. The moon lace flower in my hand, concentrating hard, thinking of the other flower I'd given him last we'd met, the one in my hand began to glow. Almost instantly, I felt something tugging me, pulling me to the place where he was. As if I were in an air free dream, I followed the gentle pull, which guided me through enormous mazes of 'buildings', across busy streets, and around traffic blocks. I felt a suspicious feeling that I was being watched and turned around just in time to see a man in a wheelchair looking at me knowingly. I hurried on, wondering why he seemed familiar.

It was dark when I felt I'd finally reached my destination. I looked up the building to see a lit up window with blue curtains. I knew that that was where I was supposed to go…and the only way to go there? It was through the fire escape.

I climbed faster than I ever thought I could've. As soon as I reached the window, I sat balancing myself on the window sill, waiting for my heart to calm down a bit.

I could hear shrieks of laughter coming from the room. I peeped in. In a cozy living room, a boy who could only be Percy was having a pillow fight with a girl who had curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes. They were having such a good time that a smile spread involuntarily to my lips.

"I'll get you for that, seaweed brain!" the girl yelled.

"No way you will, wise girl!" he yelled back laughing. He smiled deviously at the girl and moved closer until they were only millimeters apart. Then suddenly Percy did something that wiped the smile right off my face…he kissed her…

I'd seen enough.

As I climbed down I felt as if the gods hadn't lifted the worst part of my curse. All my happy dreams, plans, and hopes of the future shattered within two minutes, along with the happiness that had been mine since the beginning of this week. All that was gone, wiped out completely.

I sat on a doorstep and cried.

Then a shadow fell over me. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and said in a deep soft voice,

"It'll all look better in the morning, I promise."

**Don't forget to review!**

**Peace, Love and Billie Joe Armstrong!**


	4. Decisions

**Authors Note:**

**Bonjour mes amis! ****I present to you the fourth chapter! *Wohoo!* Sorry we took so long to update. Apparently DWtook all the chapter drafts to Europe with her. **

**xxXWiseGirlxxX…Thank you so much! You really made AJ's day when we told her about your review. She literally hyperventilated! And also thank you to all the reviewers who acknowledged Green Day! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN PJO!**

**Chapter 4**

I walked next to Chiron on the pavement, listening to him talk."…and so I followed you, but you were too fast for me. So I kind of got lost, and finally I found you on the doorstep cryi….uh, relieving your emotions."

I had a quick flashback of what had happened. Someone had said,"It'll all look better in the morning.", and I'd quickly wiped my face and looked up to see a middle aged man in a motorized wheel chair with thinning hair and a scruffy beard looking at me. I'd instantly remembered him; he was the person I'd seen staring at me earlier. Anyway, he introduced himself as Chiron, and invited me to go with him to a café to talk about an offer he had in mind for me. I was about to refuse but then hesitated. I didn't exactly have enough money to last a day, and I really didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could have done; I said I'd go.

Chiron stopped in front of an old-looking café and motioned me to go inside. I went to the nearest table, grabbed a chair and instantly sat down not believing that I just agreed to go somewhere with a perfect stranger. For all I knew, he could be a serial killer or a gangster.

Chiron, who had just parked his wheel chair next to the table, called a waitress and gave her a order of Gods know what. Then he turned and looked straight at me.

"So Calypso, how did you find your first days of freedom, after being imprisoned in Ogygia for so long?"

I was in shock. It was not possible that he could know! But yet he did."They were not very hard." I replied cautiously.

"And what are your plans for now?" he asked me. I really hated that question. Yesterday, I could've answered that question easily, but today? I had nothing to say.

"I haven't actually made any plans." I said honestly.

"Ah. Then how about you come with me?" I help run a summer camp for demigods, and I might be able to arrange a place for you."

I thought about it. What did I have to lose?

"Sure." I said, confidently.

**Yeah sorry for the short chapter. We'll update tomorrow!**

**Don't forget to...Review!**

**LOVE, PEACE AND BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG!**


	5. Greetings From HalfBlood!

**Author's Note**

**Hey people! Sorry for the late update. Anyway...We have finals and we've been studying so hard we forgot about Fanfiction... but anyway...Onward with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do we seriously have to say this again? *sigh* Fine. WE DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

My first impression of camp wasn't exactly the kind you'd normally expect. In other words, it "sucked ", just to quote modern teenagers.

I guess I'd slept the whole way there, because when I woke up, I was at camp.

I was sitting on the grass in front of the big house, all alone, apart from a few campers here and there. I wondered where Chiron was.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I looked around. Every single thing here was beautiful, from the white flowers in the grass to the sky which was a deep blue only seen in paintings. I could see construction going on in the distance.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of running and turned around to see a huge black animal with eyes the color of molten lava running towards me. It looked way too much like a hellhound to suit my liking.

All my impulses screamed "run", but I just stood there, my feet glued into the same place and a scream stuck in my throat. Then, after one awful moment, when I thought I was about to become dog food, I found my legs and ran like I never had in a thousand years. I was vaguely aware of some guy yelling and trying to catch the thing, but I wasn't paying attention. All my concentration was centered to the fact that if I didn't run, I would be dead meat. Literally.

I bumped into something hard. I closed my eyed and prayed that this was not the last moment of my life. Apparently, my prayer hadn't been accepted. I fell backwards and lay there looking at the unnatural blue sky, hoping that I'd die a quick death. I looked to my side to see something I'd not expected to see.

A boy was creeping up behind the hellhound. As I looked, he threw a gigantic net over it, trapping it completely. At the same time, he tripped over and fell, landing only a few feet away from me.

"Are you OK?" he asked me, concerned, brushing his blonde hair away from his face.

"I'm good. Hey, I should thank you. I think you just saved my life."

"Uh..Not exactly," He replied, his blue eyes shining with humor. "I was just "dogsitting" my friend's pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary.'

For some reason, we both found that hilarious and before we knew it, we were both cracking up. Finally, when I could finally stop laughing, I said "What kind of person would keep that…creature as a pet?"

"Percy Jackson," he replied, grinning. "That's who. What's your name by the way?"

I didn't have time to answer. By then, we were all surrounded by campers.

"Hey, that was amazing! You caught a hellhound in a net, dude!"

"Did the net work? Did it break?"

"You idiot! They could be hurt, and all you're worried about is your net?"

Then I heard an extremely familiar voice say:

"I can't believe it! It's really Calypso! Hey remember me?"

**Oooh! Kind of a cliffy! **

**LOL! Anyway, we'll probably update tomorrow...no promises though :)**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**LOVE PEACE AND BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG!**


	6. First Impressions

**AN: Chapter 6 people! Enjoy!**

**Discaimer: Still don't own PJO!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>Calypsos POV<p>

"Rola?" was all I could say. I looked again to make sure I was seeing properly. Yes, it was definitely Rola, the carefully done hair, the sparkling brown eyes. But what was Rola of all people doing at Camp Half-Blood? Maybe I was going insane. But then...  
>"Of course I'm Rola! Who else looks awesome as me?"<br>I had no choice but to believe that Rola, the first actual friend I had ever had was here, right in front of me.

Will's POV

I looked at the blonde girl sitting a few feet away from me. Calypso, I think, was her name according to the insane Aphrodite girl. What a weird name. Was she named after Calypso as in the daughter of Atlas? It seemed like it.  
>Chiron appeared just then. Unfortunately he was in full centaur mode. I looked at Calypso to see her shocked reaction. But instead I was the shocked one to see that she didn't look freaked out or even slightly surprised. Weird. I'd expected her to run in the other direction or faint. But instead she just stood there, looking calm as if seeing a guy with his top half a man and the other half a horse was a common occurrence with her.<br>"Can't I leave you people alone for just two seconds without something happening?" Chiron said, sighing.

"OK, so this is Calypso. You've all heard of her. Anyway, after her curse was lifted, she decided to come and stay in Camp Half-Blood."

My mind wasn't registering this. It was too much. So, Calypso hadn't been named after Calypso. Calypso was Calypso herself. Yeah, confusing.

I looked at her again. She was playing with a blade of grass, staring at her hands, obviously embarrassed. I couldn't blame her. I mean what would you feel if a whole crowd of people you hadn't seen in your life was staring at you the way a scientist stares at a plant he's never seen, only heard of? You get the picture.

Suddenly, I heard someone ask "Which cabin will she be in? Hermes?"

Chiron shook his head. "No, Hermes is only for Hermes members. I've arranged for her to have a room in the big house. And..."

"Hey, Chiron, please could I show her around and stuff? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" It was Rola. She was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"I was coming to that. Actually, I've already decided that Will Solace to get Calypso acquainted with everything, and Rola," he continued, when she started to argue, "I've been getting constant complain about how you're always ditching archery practice. I recommend you first catch up on your classes before showing anyone around."

It finally dawned on me that Chiron had chosen me, of all people, to show Calypso around. "Uh, Chiron..." I started saying, trying to make him realize his mistake. Chiron just motioned to me to be quiet and turned to Calypso, who hadn't said a word till now.

"Calypso, this is Will. He isn't actually dangerous, in spite of today's little...ah, accident. You don't mind, do you?"

"No." she said. She had a nice voice. Wait, what was I thinking?

"Then go ahead." Chiron said, leaving.

I realized we were both alone. The other campers had all gone to do various activities.

"So," I said awkwardly."I guess we'll start with the cabins, if you like."

"It's fine with me," she said, with a small smile."Really."

As we walked towards that side of the camp, I watched Calypso. She had this habit of pulling a strand of her hair when she was nervous or worried. I found it kind of cute. She was pretty, I admitted to myself, with her heavy gold hair and warm brown eyes.

I showed her the first cabin. "This is the cabin for Zeus. He had a daughter named Thaila, who's now joined Artemis. It's a long story."

"I know," Calypso said. "When I was in the island, Hermes used to come and give me the news, plus a whole bunch of gossip."

"So, you were all informed about what was going on, huh?"

"Pretty much. When you're marooned in an island you tend to look forward to things like that."

We ran through most of the other cabins, and I introduced her to just about everybody. By the time we were done with them all, the only thing I wanted to do now was flop down onto the glass, and chill out. And where the hell was Percy? We'd knocked on the door of the Poisedon cabin, but there hadn't been anyone inside.

Suddenly, I saw him; he was arguing with Nico about something and he had his arm around Annabeth.

"Come on," I said, pulling Calypso impatiently towards them. "I'm going to introduce you to two people you don't want to miss."

As we got closer to them, I saw Calypso stiffen. I wondered why.

I could hear parts of Nico and Percy's argument.

"Hades is way better than Poseidon. I can shadow travel!" Nico was saying

"I think you've lost your mind. I can CONTROL water! I can even drown you if I want! At least my father has a throne on Olympus… " Percy replied

"Hey! Who's father are you insulting?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Annabeth yelled.

They all turned towards us when they heard us coming.

"Hey Nico, this is Calypso. You know." I said.

"I hope you like camp! I know you'll like it after beings stuck in that...OW! You don't need to kick me, Annabeth!"

"Yes, I do. I'm Annabeth. Have you seen your room yet?"

"No." Calypso replied shyly. I doubt she'd had talked to so many people before.

Then Percy looked up from whatever he'd been doing, and his face flashed with recognition. "Calypso! It's really good to see you again!"

Calypso blushed. "Yeah."

Nico looked confused. "Wait, you know her?"

"Yeah, kinda!" Percy replied. Annabeth glared at him. "You've met her and you never told me?"

He looked extremely uncomfortable. "Look, it was a really long time ago!" She pushed away his arm and started walking away. "W-wait, you haven't heard the whole story!" She turned around looking madder. "Oh, so there's more?" she said, and walked away even faster with Percy trailing behind her. Nico looked surprised. "Well, we just got a live drama in front of us! Cool!"

"Yeah, I guess. You don't need to worry," I told Calypso, who was looking worried. "They're always fighting"

Nico laughed. "Uh-huh, 24/7. Hey, I really need to go. See you around."

Just then, Juniper tapped my shoulder. "Will, Chiron told me to take Calypso to her room. You can go and change." she said, looking down at my clothes, which were dirty on account of the fall. "I'll take care of Calypso."

"Thanks Will. You've been really nice to me. I'll catch you later, I hope." And she flashed a smile at me, and then walked toward the Big House with Juniper.

Wasn't I looking forward to "Later."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	7. Complications

**AN: Brianna (BW), here! OMFG! FIVE FUCKING MONTHS! I (we) am (are) so sorry! I was supposed to be the one updating this chapter, but since I'm a lazy ass, I forgot to update. But of course I had a lot of excuses too, which you probably don't give a damn about. I would like to thank our friend, Brianna, for typing this out. (Yes, she has the same name as me =D) If she didn't, you would probably have to wait another month. Anyway, let's just get to the part you've all been waiting for, for FIVE months. **

**Hope this was worth the wait!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Calypso's P.O.V. #7<p>

"This," Juniper said, flinging a door wide open, "is your room."

I stepped in and gasped. The walls of the room were painted a soft blue, giving the room a happy feeling. The room was so tastefully decorated that even though the room was pretty small, it looked big. And the best part? The view from the window was breathtaking. It looked out into the ocean, with its waves gently crashing on the soft white sand. It was my dream room.

"You might want to change." Juniper said, going over to a closet and opening it to reveal several colored shirts and a few pairs of jeans. "There are only Camp-Half Blood shirts in here, but I guess that's better than nothing." She turned to look at me. "And if you need anything, come to me."

"Thank you, Juniper." I said gratefully. "I guess I'd better change."

"Yeah, and try to be quick lunch is in a few minutes, and Mr. D hates it when people are late."

She left, closing the door behind her.

I changed into an orange C.H.B. shirt and a clean pair of jeans. They were not as comfortable as my usual dress, but they were _way more_ comfortable than Rola's suffocatingly tight clothes. At least I could breathe properly.

I was pulling a hair brush through my tangled hair when I heard someone blow a conch shell in the distance. I looked in the mirror and decided not to tie my hair. It was too much of a problem.

I ran down the stairs, and saw Will standing next to a tree talking to Nico. I looked at him properly for the first time. He was what I'd have called good looking in the days before the curse, and even now, I have to admit myself. Will noticed me just then and his expression brightened. Or maybe I was just hallucinating. "Hi, Calypso! Did you like your room?"

"Yes, very much. How did Chiron have time to fix it up so fast?" I said remembering that I'd forgotten to ask Juniper that question.

"I have my ways." Chiron said, coming from behind me. "Now will you all hurry up? Mr. D's not in a good mood today."

As soon as Will and Nico heard that, they went away so fast I didn't have time to follow. Instead, I walked alongside Chiron.

"Did you really like your room? Annabeth planned it all out for you, you know, and Juniper helped."

Annabeth? Surprising. "I love my room. It's a room that someone would dream for." I said, honestly.

Chiron looked at me, satisfied. "I'm happy about that. We really want to feel at home here, you know. You've had a lot of tiring experiences recently."

Yeah. And he didn't know half of them. Or maybe he did, I thought looking into his understanding eyes.

We arrived in the dining area. There were a lot of different tables. I wondered where to sit. Then Chiron steered me gently towards a table where a guy I assumed was Dionysus and a red-head sat. "You'll be sitting here Calypso. And this is Rachel." The red-head looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Calypso!" she said, "I've heard a lot about you." I smiled back and sat down. It seemed like I was going to have more friends in camp Half-Blood than I'd ever had in my life.

I sat with my back against a large rock and looked out at the sea, with a book Rachel had lent me was sitting untouched on the sand behind me. It was written by someone called "Judy Bloom," and it was supposed to be funny, but I didn't feel like reading. I was just letting my mind relax. I suddenly heard two people come close to the rock I was leaning on. It was so well concealed by the rock that they didn't even see me.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier. But I didn't think it was important."

"And you being the Seaweed Brain you are, decided not to tell me?"

"I'm sorry." Percy repeated. He turned around and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, smiling mischievously. "How about I make it up to you then?"

Annabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met yet again. I quickly looked away, my face red. I didn't exactly know what I was feeling. I guess it was a mix of emotions. Yes, I was jealous, and sad, but I was also happy for them. I looked back and saw their arms still around each other and their foreheads touching.

"Race you to Cabin 9?"

"You're on!"

They both left. I thought over what I'd overheard. Percy and Annabeth seemed to like each other. Really like each other. And I had to admit they were cute together.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Will coming until he was right next to me. When I finally noticed him, he said "Hi." and sat down next to me. He didn't try to talk, and I appreciated that. We just sat there for some time, no one saying anything .

"Calypso, why'd you give up immortality?" Will asked me suddenly.

I was so surprised by this question that I didn't answer immediately. When he saw me hesitate, he quickly said "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, you know."

But I wanted to. It didn't help keeping everything inside me. I wanted to tell him even though I'd only known him for less than a day. So, I told him.

I started from that day that Hermes came to the island to the day that I decided to come to Camp Half-Blood. One thing I realized immediately was that Will was a good listener. He didn't interrupt to say cheesy comments. He just listened, which, unfortunately, you can't say about most people, gods included.

When I was finally done, he said, "and on top of all that, I let Mrs. O'Leary run after you."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Then Will stood up. "Gods, I completely forgot! I'm still supposed to be looking after her!" He started walking fast towards the Big House, but then stopped. "You know what, Calypso? I think you should see Rola. The Aphrodite cabin is over there. And tell her everything you said to me, okay? I'm pretty sure she would know what to do better than me."

I knew what he was trying to do. I went over to the Aphrodite Cabin and knocked the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Again we are so sorry! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be up by next week!<strong>

**REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

**Peace, Love and THE SON OF NEPTUNE IS COMING OUT TOMORROW!**


	8. Truth or Dare

**AN: Heyy. BW here (again). Oh god, it's been a REALLY long time since we last updated. For one thing, this was ALL my fault. I was actually supposed to type this a LONG time ago. All I can really say is that I'm REALLY REALLY sorry. There's just been a lot of drama going on. No, seriously. One of our friend's actually disappeared for a few weeks. haha. Anyways, this is a long chapter to say sorry for not updating often. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own PJO.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rola's POV<strong>

"You don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful." I sang, checking my reflection in the mirror.

Hair? Check.

Lip gloss? Check.

I heard someone knocking on the door of the cabin and went to see who it was. It wasn't Connor as I was hoping for but someone I wanted to see just as much. I held open the door and motioned for Calypso to come in. The Aphrodite cabin was empty for some weird reason. I guess I was missing archery practice again. Calypso came in and started looking at the walls which were covered in posters of celebrities.

"What do you think?" I asked Calypso. She re-stuck the corner of a poster which had been coming off. "It's interesting. But who are these people?"  
>"Oh, celebrities" I replied. She still looked confused. Right. I kept forgetting that she hadn't been around for a few thousand years. I tried explaining.<p>

"They're famous people, who, you know…" I gave up. She obviously didn't know.

"So how do you like camp so far?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"It's great. Everyone's so nice here. By the way, how way your archery class?" she inquired.

"Bad." I said, shuddering. I hated doing anything that made you tired. I also hated getting sweating. Suddenly, I remembered something I'd wanted to ask her.

"How did you find my cabin?" I said.

"Will told me." she replied.

Will? Who the Hades was Will? I'd never even heard of him before. I must've looked clueless because then she said, "Will Solace? He was the person who showed me around?"

"Oh him. The blonde jerk. Gods," I said, "He's so stupid."

"Will's pretty nice. I don't see why you don't like him." She said confused." Pretty nice? This sounded interesting. Maybe she liked him? He might be kind of retarded but…

"I wanted to tell you something." She said, looking at a poster of One Direction. "Go ahead." I said, eying her long fingernails. I made a mental not reminding myself to paint her finger nails pink. They'd look so cute. I was suddenly struck with a horrifying thought.

"You're not going to die, are you?" I asked her, terrified. She was too nice to die. "I swear, if you die I will personally go and punch Hades." Then another equally bad suggestion came into my mind.

"Have the gods put that stupid curse on you again? If they have, I'll…"

"Rola, calm down. It's got nothing to do with Hades, or any other god for that matter…well, maybe one…It's just something I need advise for."

"I immediately brightened up." Well, in that case, you've come to the right place! What can I do for you?" Calypso kept her eyes on the Justin Bieber poster. "You know sometimes…you…" I cut her off knowing exactly what she was about to say. "You like Percy, don't you?" I looked at the mirror trying to look unconcerned. And, ok, to check my makeup. Calypso started at me, her eyes wide open. "Am I that obvious?" She asked me, worried.

I started fixing my eyeliner. "No! I'm just, you know, good at this kind of stuff. And being a daughter of Aphrodite. That really helps." Calypso still looked shocked. "Another thing," I continued, still looking at the mirror. "I would be really pissed if Percy broke up with Annabeth considering the trouble my mom went through to get them together…" I shook my head. "Gods know how mad she'll be."

Calypso nodded. "I wouldn't want that to happen." Talk about selfless! This girl was the definition of the word. I couldn't say that about myself though.

"You know, Nico, Connor and a bunch of other people are going to hang out at the beach this evening. Would you like to come?" I asked. Calypso looked doubtful. But then, I had a great idea. "Will's coming too…"

"I'll come." Calypso said a bit too fast while getting ready to leave. "Thanks for everything, Rola."

"Anytime." I said, cheerfully.

"Oh, and Calypso?" I said, as she was half way through the door.

"Yes?"

"If you get together with Will, I swear I'll TRY to be nice to him." I said to her, laughing at the expression on her face. As soon as she left, I started getting ready to go and invite Will. I was NOT looking forward to this. The Things I do for love!

Will's POV

That girl was everywhere. She mostly appeared in nightmares, though. Now, I caught sight of her. She was picking her way towards me carefully, trying not to get herself dirty. Or maybe she was pretending to walk like a robot?

"Hey, Will." Rola said in her stupid high pitched voice of hers. I guess she thought it was attractive. To me, it sounded just plain freaky. I sighed. I guess I would have to answer her. "Yeah?" I asked. "What do you want?"

She looked at me, her eyes innocent. I trusted her they way I trusted Hades' underpants.

"Would you like to like to come and hang out on the beach today?"

She has got to be kidding. With her? That would happen when the underworld freezes over. I tried to think of a valid excuse. "Uh, I don't…"

"Calypso's coming." She said, interrupting me. I quickly changed my mind. "Well..." I replied.

"Great, I'll see you tonight." She said, walking away smiling and seeming satisfied. Which with Rola, is not a good thing. Something was definitely going to happen, and knowing Rola, it would be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

I got to the beach early so I could watch the sunset. This was something I'd been doing for thousands of years, back at Ogygia. I could never get tired of seeing the colors of the sky change and the way the many colors blended with each other.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. It was Nico, his hand shading his eyes from light as he looked at sunset. "Makes you wish you could paint, huh?" he said, sitting down beside me. "So, What do you think about camp so far?"

"I like it." I replied. Nico laughed. "Wait until you meet Clarisse. You might change your mind after that." He was silent for a few moments and then asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said. Inwardly, I was hoping he wouldn't ask me a question that concerned my release from the island. But the gods must've been ignoring me because he then asked me, "Do you want to go back to Ogygia? Obviously, not as a prisoner, but just to see it?" I hesitated, not knowing what to answer. Thankfully, for me, Connor, Travis and Katie appeared. Nico looked at me. "Never mind."

"Never mind, what?" Katie asked me. "Uh…nothing." I replied. I saw her looking at me skeptically. "No, really." I added.

She still looked doubtful, but let it pass. Annabeth came just then and sat next to me. "So how's it going, Calypso?" she asked my cheerfully. "Great." I answered. I really hated that question by now. I mean, I really appreciated everyone's concern, but still, there were just so many times a person could answer that question.

"Where's Percy?" Katie asked Annabeth. Strangely, hearing Percy's name didn't give me that weird feeling I usually felt. I wondered why. Was it because I was now positive that Percy wouldn't like me back the way I liked him?

I looked up to see Rola standing a few feet away, staring at her watch repeatedly under her breath. Connor was sneaking glances at her. I suddenly realized that he liked her and smiled.

I saw Will coming up behind Rola and waved. Seeing me wave back, she spun around. "You're late." She informed him, icily. Will lifted an eyebrow, "So? Why do you care so much, anyways?"

Unable to think of a suitable reply Rola glared at him and stalked off, choosing to sit next to Connor.

"What are we going to do?" I heard Percy, whom I hadn't seen arrive, asked Rola.

"I was thinking some Truth and Dare?"

"What's that?" I asked, Travis. He stared at me. "You've seriously never played truth or dare?"

"She's not been around for a thousand years idiot!" Katie hissed. She explained the confusing and weird game to me as I listened. When she finished she asked, "Do you get it?" I didn't actually, but still nodded. She sat back, looking relieved. Then Rola sat up and said "You first, Percy." And that's how my first 'truth or dare' game started.

* * *

><p><strong>Rola's P.O.V.<strong>

Please, please, pick me, I prayed as Katie tried to decide who to choose. Typically, she chose Percy. To tell you the truth, I hated this game like Hades. It was just so...pointless. I know I'm the one who started it, but this was the only way to get Will and Calypso to kiss...

Whoever said that getting two people together was easy? They have no idea what they're talking about!

The game went on, and on, and on. No one picked me. Were they avoiding me on purpose? Why would they do that? I mean, I was a nice person. I caught Will shooting glares at me. Well, most of the time, anyway. It was Conner's turn to pick. I smiled at him, pleading with my eyes.

Apparently, it worked because then he said, " or Dare?"

Not truth, definitely. I had way too many secrets that I didn't want Will to know about.

"Uh...dare." I said. Maybe spin the bottle would have been a better option, I thought, freaking out, as Will suggested something to Conner in a low voice. I might have to attend my funeral soon, knowing Will...

"Starting now, no wearing any kind of make up until...", Conner thought for a second and said,"...tomorrow night."

Thank Aphrodite this wasn't life threatening, I thought, and then I finally registered what he said. "Wait a second, say that again?" I said, hoping that by some miracle, I'd heard wrong.

"He said, No wearing make up until tomorrow night," Will told me, enjoying every minute of this. I swear I was going to kill him.

"And that includes slutty red lipstick."

I was about to yell at him, and then realized he was not worth it. So instead, I smiled at him and said, "Will, truth or dare?"

Everyone went silent, knowing this would be good. And I could see Will was totally freaking out.

This felt good. Even though I was worried about my make up, I knew I could really use another coat of lip gloss...  
>I reached for my bag, but Katie smacked my hand away.<p>

"Rola, the dare?" Oh right. The no makeup dare.

"So, Will?" I asked sweetly.

"Dare." he said. And NOT politely, either. Why was I doing this for him? He didn't deserve it.

"I dare you to go and kiss Calypso." I told him, loud and clear.  
>He just sat there, staring at me. Calypso looked equally shocked. I kicked him. "Can't you hear me?"<p>

"Uh...yeah, don't scream." He said, awkwardly. He glared at me in a way, I admit, could only be called murderous, and then he got up...

...and WOULD HAVE actually done it, if the harpies didn't arrive right then, reminding us that we should've been in our cabins an hour ago. We all ran our separate ways and I stormed off. This whole evening had been a stupid waste of time.  
>Then I remembered something:<br>Did I really look like a slut in red lip stick?

Now, that was on the top of my "Find out ASAP" list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just HAD to add the One Direction hints in there. I mean seriously, they're amazing! Which is weird since just last month I was obsessing over Asking Alexandria which are also a totally awesome band (For those who like metal :P) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this pretty long chapter.<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. Red Lipstick and Crappy Romance

**AN: Hey, guys! Well, will you look at that, we updated early for once! So we've made a goal that we update every Saturday or Sunday. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Song of the week (chosen be AJ) : Tears Don't fall- BFMV**

**REVIEW! (Don't forget, every review counts!)**

Will's P.O.V.

I could very easily say that yesterday had been the best day in my life. 

Gods, that was so lame. What kind of a guy says that? 

I'd gotten up early today, so early that the sun hadn't even risen, and everyone was still sound asleep, including Apollo. Hang on, do gods even sleep? Who knows. 

Anyways, I was sitting in front of my cabin and thinking about life. And maybe a little about Calypso. Gods, damn it. A LOT about Calypso. And at the same time, I was cursing myself. 

Why was I stupid enough to like someone that obviously didn't like me back? And, just to make things worse, who liked one of my closest friends? 

Now I knew a little of how Calypso felt when she saw Percy and Annabeth together. I hadn't given up immortality for her or anything. But still. And anyway, of I had a chance to become immortal, I wouldn't give up that chance to be with Calypso. Or would I? 

Looking at things right now, probably yes. 

I wondered if Aphrodite had put some kind of curse on me for a joke. I wouldn't be surprised. She was always over doing the romance crap. I had never believed in this kinda stuff, anyway. 

Until now. What the Hades was up with me? 

I walked restlessly up and down the area in front of my cabin, and thought of all the and things about liking Calypso. Maybe that would bring me down to Earth. I seriously doubted that though. 

Okay, number one. Calypso didn't like ME. She liked Percy. That sucked. I didn't deserve such fate. 

Or maybe I did. Wait, what had I done to insult Aphrodite? Nothing. But I might have called Rola a...um, slut , when she was wearing red lipstick. And I guess I did say that I didn't believe in love.

Bad mistake. 

Aphrodite was getting back at me in the worst possible way. HER way. Heck, I'd rather be punished by Hades or Ares than her. Which was saying a lot.  
>Conner came up and sat down next to me.<p>

"Dude, what are you doing awake so early in the morning?" I asked him the same thing. Conner NEVER woke up early. 

"Couldn't sleep. And you?" 

"Same reason, I guess." He could see that I didn't want to talk, and he shut up. Well. For two minutes, but that was ALOT for Conner. 

"You know Rola, from the Aphrodite Cabin?" he asked me.  
>Gods, did I know her. <p>

"Yeah. Why?" He looked at me. "Swear you won't laugh?"

I swore on the Styx and Connor took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love."

"Wait a second." I said. My brain had shut down from a shock overload.

"You? In love? No freakin' way." I stared at him, half expecting him to start laughing and yell, "Gotcha!" But he kept looking at me, his eyes serious. Ok. Conner, serious?

Maybe I'd gone crazy. I really needed a holiday to a place without girls. 

"Okay. Who are you in love with?" I asked curiously. She was probably someone weird. 

"Will Solace, you stupid blonde son of Apollo! What have I been trying to say all this time," he said impatiently, "It's Rola, genius!" 

No. Please make me have heard wrong. Please. "Did you just say Rola?" I asked, hoping my ears were deceiving me.

"Yes, I did. It's your turn. Which girl?" 

I was too upset with the fact that my best friend liked my worst enemy - ok, not worst enemy, that's exaggerating - that I barely heard his question.

"Conner, Rola is mental! How can you like her? And she's the biggest drama queen in the universe!" 

"Yeah, ok, maybe she's a little nuts and kind of a drama queen, but I still like her. You don't get to choose who you like, you know. You just like someone. End of story." He had no idea how much I agreed with him. You don't exactly get a multiple choice question quiz before you like someone. 

"And you didn't answer my question yet." he continued. "Who do you like at the moment?" 

Hey, was I that obvious? Apparently, yes. "Er...no one. Why would you think that?" 

"Because I'm not stupid. Is it Calypso?"  
>How exactly did he know? I was sure I never told him. He guessed what I was thinking. <p>

"How exactly-" 

"Will, it's kinda obvious to me, as your best friend, that something's up. You've been acting all weird, and coincidently, since Calypso came to camp." 

"Conner, I've known her for only 24 hours, exactly." I said even though I knew this was the lamest excuse I could think of. 

Conner knew it, too. "Yeah, well, believe whatever you want. And dude? Don't keep thinking that Calypso doesn't like you. From what I saw yesterday, she likes you way more than you think." 

"Conner, either you've been reading romance novels or you're Aphrodite in disguise. Choose." 

"First one, thank you very much. Look, Rola's coming over here, and I gotta go. And you're gonna say something nice to her about me, right?" He gave me a little punch on the shoulder, and stood up. 

"And I'm sure you've been reading romance novels for tips on how to make her like you?" I said grinning. 

"You say that and you'll find yourself without one leg." 

"No fear, I appreciate the fact that I can walk. See ya."  
>He smiled, then turned around and left.<p>

I watched Rola come towards me, stomping like a baby Typhon. What Conner saw in her was invisible to me. 

"Will Solace, you jerk! Did you give Miss O'Leary my best red lipstick?" She said, so mad I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. 

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Why am I always the first person to be blamed? Red makes you look slutty," I said, smiling sweetly at her, "So I was kind of doing you a favor." 

"You loser, you just admitted you did it! And I DON'T look like a slut. Both Calypso and Conner said so!" 

She was saying this as if they were the best people to be asked, but I knew better. Calypso was her best friend, and besides that, she was too kind to ever insult anyone. While Conner was so crazily in love with Rola, he'd say she looked good wearing a clown's nose. But I decided not to mention this. 

"Not that I care what you think, though." She said. 

"Ok. Good to know." I said cheerfully, knowing that this would annoy her more than me getting angry. It worked. 

"You are such a loser, a jerk, a man-whore...and, and..." She yelled at me.

"And I can't believe Calypso likes you!" 

Now I was really mad. "Yeah, well, I can't believe Conner likes YOU!" 

I realized what I'd done at the same time she did. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Now look what I've done! Calypso's going to..." She said almost crying.

"Yeah, Conner's gonna kill me, too." I said. She looked up suddenly.

"Why don't both of us not tell anyone that we told?" It sounded weird, but I got what she was trying to say.

"Yeah, sure." I said, trying not to sound too relieved. Thank the gods. Now I could live to be seventeen, and also with all my legs intact. 

"So, anyway, about the lip stick." How I hated lip stick. Especially red.

"Yes?" I said, trying hard to control my frustration. She was about to insist that I pay for it, I knew. I'd had a lot of past experience with Aphrodite girls and their toys. 

"You don't have to pay. On one condition." She said, her eyes sparkling. 

"What is it?" I asked her cautiously. I didn't have any cash, so I hoped that this condition was a good one. 

"You have to kiss Calypso by the end of two weeks." She said, smiling in a way that made me realize that Rola was way smarter than she let on.  
>She waited for my reply. <p>

"Er...ok?" I said, finally. She nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"And if you don't, you better start saving up your money." She waved her fingers at me and was about to leave when I stopped her. "Rola, does she honestly like me?"  
>Rola rolled her eyes.<p>

"Where have you been, Mr. Deaf and Blind? 'Course she likes you. Even Clarisse would know that, and those Ares kids are as romantic as a dirty sock." 

I was so happy, I felt like singing. 

And I don't care how gay that sounds, 'cause it's true.

**AN: You think you guys can make it up to 95 reviews? ;) **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
